


First Sight

by canweallberoyal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canweallberoyal/pseuds/canweallberoyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first  time I saw him was in April. He doesn't remember. He deleted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Shorts about the first time everyone met Sherlock. Click Entire Work to read it all without having to click next every time.

The first time I saw him was in April. 

I was late to the surgery and walking quickly to make up time. The wind was brisk so I pulled my coat tighter and put my head down. 

We collided, hard. 

“I’m so sorry.” I said to the man. 

He said nothing. All I saw of him was a black coat billowing behind him as he dashed onwards. I watched him pace on. 

Of course I had no idea he would become the most important person in my life then. 

I asked him about that meeting once after I realized it had been him. He did not remember it, deleted it.


	2. Mycroft Holmes

I was seven when Sherlock was brought into this world. 

Mummy gave him to me wrapped as if he were a present in a blue blanket. I held the gift tightly, looked down at the wisps of dark curls that were already protruding from his tiny head. I was mesmerized. 

“You must be gentle with him Mycroft.” Mummy told me. “You must always protect him.” 

I nodded with such ferocity that the babe awoke. Blinking he stared at me with blue orbs so full of knowledge that I knew, even at seven, that he would be a great man, and it would always be my privilege to protect this tiny boy from all harm. 

“Promise me Mycroft; promise me you will watch over him.” 

I promised. 

And I have tried to keep that promise ever since.


	3. Greg Lestrade

Water dripped loudly in the distance, echoing around our heads loudly. Rats scurried through the walls. I shivered. I did not like this place, but we had gotten an anonymous tip about some teens and drugs for this address, which meant I was forced to come and check it out. So far we had not laid eyes on a single person, and the dogs had not picked up on anything. I was ready to give up. 

In the corner of my eye I saw something stir. I walked over. Behind a pile of trash was a young man. He clearly had something in his system. 

His lean muscles were tight, he was unable to move. Dirt covered his pearl colored skin. His dark hair was greasy, caked with mud. What should have been pretty curls was stringy and uncut. The bones in his face stuck out, his cheekbones prominent under the taught skin. 

I nudged him with the toe of my brown boot. No response. _Poor kid_ , I thought. 

After calling an ambulance and searching the rest of the house to find nothing I went to the hospital to check on the young man. 

His name was Sherlock Holmes; he was twenty-three years old, and a drug addict. I found that he was extremely smart, a proper genius. When he woke up I told him if he would clean up his act I would take him to a crime scene. I promised him one for every month he was clean. 

I took him under my wing. Turns out he was way smarter than anyone at the Yard. He got clean and became a private detective. A consulting detective, he says.


	4. Sally Donovan

The first time I ever met the Freak was at a crime scene. 

Stupid Lestrade put all of our jobs at risk to try and save a young drug addict by promising him crime scenes for every month he was clean. 

An elderly man had been dumped down near the river. His I.D. named him as one Herald Dexter. Anderson ruled that COD was asphyxiation. He was worth a lot of money. We guessed his wife had killed him for it. Her finger prints were all over the body. 

In walks Freak. At first we were all confused. Who was this kid? He was incredibly tall; his eyes were the color of deep sea glass and emeralds at the same time. Ebony curls like you wouldn’t believe covered his head. He was gorgeous, until he opened his mouth. 

The moment he opened his cupids bow lips arrogant words spilled from his mouth. 

He proceeds to tell us that our entire crime scene was wrong. Herald Dexter was not murdered by his wife, he told us, but by his twelve year old son. He could tell because the flake of paint stuck to Mr. Dexter’s throat was the same kind that is used to paint the action figures the son owns. 

I hated him that day.


	5. Molly Hooper

I remember seeing Sherlock for the first time at Saint Bart’s. 

I remember my first thought of him was _God, he is one beautiful man_. 

I remember he was horrid to me. Deducing my life. He brought up the fact that I was single. 

Greg introduced us. Sherlock wanted to use one of the labs to experiment. I have no idea what that one was about. About thirty minutes after Greg left he wanted to see the mortuary. I wanted to please him. 

I showed him. He never said thank you.


	6. Jim Moriarty

_He is delicious_ , I think, looking at the picture of a man in a newspaper. 

_Erotic_. Is my next thought. 

_I have to have him_. 

The picture shows nothing. But I can imagine. 

I investigate him. Sherlock Holmes. Consulting Detective. 

Maybe for once. 

Maybe he won’t be _boring. Ordinary._

I am ready to play. 

So _BORED_! 

_Will you play with me Sherlock?_


	7. Mrs. Hudson

I only met Sherlock twice before he moved into my extra flat. 

I called him from Florida, where I was living with my husband at the time. I was terrified. I had found a necklace belonging to one of the missing girls in my husbands’ desk. 

I didn’t know what to do. He took my case. Solved it and sent my husband his rightfully deserved death before I ever met him properly. 

He was a handsome fellow, although I could tell he needed some love. I invited him to have tea before he flew back to London. I liked him instantly. 

When I moved back to my old flat on Baker Street I managed to find him. I again invited him over for tea. During tea he spoke to me about needing a place to live cheaply. I offered him my upstairs flat for half price. Since he did save my life. I told him he needed to find a flatmate. 

A few weeks later he brought home John Watson.


End file.
